


This Isn't a Fairy Tale

by dracarysburns



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: (if that offense you), BUT NOT REALLY :d, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot Collection, Series finale spoilers-ish, also dan might not be Gossip Girl in this but who the eff knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysburns/pseuds/dracarysburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Jack Bass to tell her what she could or could not do. Didn't he know how many times she helped them and nearly destroyed them? [series of one shots: Jack x Georgie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started with a Humphrey and End With a Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own this laptop… And this plot. But I swear that's it!
> 
> Dedicated: To one of the greatest people alive, C! Love you, forever B to my S!

 

  **It Started with a Humphrey and End With a Bass**

Georgina Sparks supposed it started after Chuck's downfall. Ideally she would have loved to help, well, as helpful as one could be in this situation. It's not as if she didn't know how to blackmail the Police Commissioner into letting Chuck go, but cue in Jack Bass. The older, if not sexier, Bass was doing everything in his power to get his nephew out of jail and essentially told her not to get involved. The nerve.

Didn't he know who she was.

At any rate, she sat in one of the bench in Central Park fuming. Who was Jack Bass to tell her what she could or could not do. Didn't he know how many times she helped them and nearly destroyed them?

She felt someone glazing down above her. She glanced up quickly to tell this lowlife to back off, but to her surprise it was Dan Humphrey. She certainly was not expecting this.

Georgie smirked broadly, "What can I do for you, Dan?" Wordless he handed her a stack of papers, and she took it without thought. He waited for her patiently for her to say anything, when she didn't he felt like he might have to explain.

"I figured with everything going on I'd write the unofficial story on you."

"Why? That wasn't part of the deal," she said pointedly.

"I know, but you were a big part on why I got anything written this summer, even though it cost me a lot of people I care about." Both knowing fully well who he was referring to.

"How is our favorite Blonde doing?" His face harden at that, but said nothing.

Having enough of sitting, she stood up with the stack in hand and started to walk away. Unfortunately, Dan did not know the meaning of a "walk off" and followed her.

"Read it," he insisted.

"I don't need to, but thank you for putting in the effort. I'm sure Phillip would appreciate it and maybe he can read it to Milo as a bed time story."

He touched her arm lightly, and she stopped.

"Look, we are not friends-"

"We're not?"she asked him while giving an incredulous look.

"Fine, we are," he said finally, "So I'm asking you as a friend to read it. It won't be published, and that's my only copy."

She nodded. "Why is this so important to you?"

He smiled- a smile was not familiar on seeing whenever she was with him-and said simply, "Because sometimes we need to put things into prospective."

Now it was his turn to walk away, but she didn't try to follow. She sat back down on the bench and began to read.

* * *

It felt like hours before someone graced her with their presence.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she heard a familiar Bass ask.

Unlike her usual chirpy-and somewhat standoff-manner she made no response. In fact, she still seemed to be engrossed by Dan's never ending story on her. She wasn't surprised that he wrote about her. It was to be expected after spending so much time together. Of course he would attempted to analysis her, but Manhattan's own Insider writer, hadn't quiet captured the full essence of Georgina Sparks.

That itself was slightly disappointing. Not that it was bad, like most of Dan's stories it was intriguing. Maybe that's why she pushed him so much that summer. Maybe they were friends.

"What no response? Little rude, don't you think?"

She looked mildly irritated, but keep on reading.

"Must be pretty-"

"Clearly it is, otherwise I would not be wasting my time reading it," she snapped, but that only made Jack smile. What he was so happy about, Georgina couldn't say. But he was someone else's problem not hers. Still she couldn't help but ask him.

He smirk and then answered, "The pleasant company, of course."

If Georgie didn't know better she would think that the older, still sexier and so incredibly annoying, Bass was attempting to flirt with her.

And of course he was, she was Georgina Sparks after all.

"Sad to say the feeling isn't mutual," she retorted back.

"Perhaps I can change your mind."

And all she could do was scoff at the attempt, "You allowed to try." And her thoughts went back to Dan's misinterpret essay on her. Someone would think Dan would have better sense than to add _that_.

"I receive some news that might interest you." And yet again, she thought of answer but she was nearly done with this paper.

"Well it would seem as though my nephew is being let out today."

"And why is that any of my concern? You didn't seem to need any of my help earlier when I offered my services," she mentioned darkly.

"Your services weren't required at the time, however I can think of other ways were they might be needed."

"Is that so?" She smirked. He was in way over his head if she thought she would cave before he did.

"Mhmm."

And just like that she had finished Dan's psychoanalysis on her.

"It's interesting," she said, "you can spend so much time with someone and not know then at all."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Dan Humphrey." Georgie answered as if that was answer all of life question. And then waving the stack of papers in her hand.

"The Brooklyn nobody?"

"He is someone." Feeling the need to defend her only friend, because really who else did she have? Phillip? "He is my meal ticket from this mundane life."

"What if there was another way out? Another way out of this mundane existence?"

"I don't see how-" And this was not the first time she had felt this way. This unlimited end of excitement, that she had not felt since her days as Gossip Girl.

"What if I was to show you-" And she briskly cut him off, "I'd say you'd be wasting you time."

"I don't think so."

She arched her perfect done eyebrow."What did you have in mind?"


	2. Which Bass to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack supposes, after much consideration, that this might have been all his fault.

Jack supposes, after much consideration, that this might have been all _his_ fault. Of course, never one to acknowledge his mistakes, he would later go on to blame Georgina. Had he been able to turn his head to face her, he might have seen the death glare she was sending his way.

They both knew he was to blame for the state they were currently in. But how was he to know that they be on their backs, fully clothed, with the energy of an 80-year-old-man who probably couldn't even walk?

"If you ever," he heard her start to say, "put Milo and Henry in a room together, I will make sure you never use your favorite anatomy."

"You'd miss it too much," he manage to say.

"I'll make an exception," she deadpanned. He doesn't say much after that because he honestly thinks Georgina might actually be serious. Yet, he feels like he need to defend himself.

He explains that Chuck had been―well, not complaining per say―just abnormally tired. Well tired and a pain in his ass. Jack merely suggested that he and Blair take a weekend off away from the island.

"How does that even imply using us as babysitters? You know we had Milo this weekend," She scolded in her tired state, "And where on earth is Dorota?"

Really, he hadn't thought to ask.

"A simple no would have suffice."

He scoffed. "When?" he asked rhetorically, "When Blair nearly dumped him on our doorstep?"

"At least, Lena wasn't too much trouble," Georgina mentioned their one-year-old daughter, "Thankfully, we have competent employees."

Jack sighed at the mention of his daughter. He didn't even have a chance to see Lena all day considering he had been dealing with his stepson and his nephew's demonic child. He normally would have tucked her in, even with the additional nannies.

"Well Lena a good baby, a bit loud, but good," he said after while, "And somehow Milo's the most reasonable child in the entire world. Are you―" _  
_

"Ask Dan he was there," she shot back.

He would never admit it to her―not after all these years―but it almost bothered him that Georgie and he were friends. No, best friends, according Georgina. But he wasn't about to admit being a tiny bit jealous of Dan Humphrey of all people.

Jack still considered him a Brooklyn nobody, despite his marriage to Serena and his multiple best sellers. Dan would never be anyone to be threaten by.

"I'd rather be spared the details."

The only response he received from her was a light snore coming from her side. He turned his head to face his wife and decided next time to let Philip and his husband to babysit.

And thinking back on today, he blamed Henry Bass and his inability to stay still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your support, like I was not expecting anyone to reading considering that J/G came literally out of nowhere. But I'm so happy you guys read. Like one of the best feelings is to read your thoughts on it, thank you.


	3. The Once and Future Milo Humphrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Once and Future Milo Humphrey: Milo Humphrey thinks Jack Bass might actually be out to kill him. Genuinely, he does. future!Milo fic

**The Once and Future Milo Humphrey**

Milo Humphrey thinks Jack Bass might actually be out to kill him. Genuinely, he does.

It wouldn't be the first time a Bass had killed someone or so the rumors went. Long before his cousin Henry was born, his father the Great Chuck Bass was said to have murdered his own father in cold blood—well, he was said to have thrown him off a building, but that all in the small details. He asked Jack about it once, but the uncle (and his step-father) of the said murdered merely scolded at Milo for listening to mindless gossip.

Being of sane mind, Milo now knows better than to ask Jack, his Aunt Blair, or even his own mother what happen that night of the then elder Bass was murdered. (He could ask Dorota whenever he gets a chance to, but that's getting a bit off topic.)

But that wouldn't be why Jack Bass was out to murder the only son of Georgina (nee-Sparks) Bass and – well he doesn't really even know who his father is. His up bring was very strange to say the least.

His real father was never mentioned and still pretty much a complete mystery. As far as he knows, his Uncle Dan is not the father either—despite having his name on the birth certificate. (He had to ask his mother about that one and she sent him to his Uncle Dan. He sat him down with him and explained his involvement in this birth. He did mention that his biological father might have been Russian, so that was a start.)

All Milo knew was one minute Dan was his father and the next he wasn't. And in all likeliness, Philip wasn't his father either.

Philip was in the picture until he turned 5. After that he disappeared for what seemed to be years—in Milo's opinion—but it was only a few months. Philip then reappeared and eventually remarried his partner Robert. (This was after his mother divorced Philip and remarried Jack. Milo hears that Philip wasn't too upset about it because he ended up with his divorced lawyer. So that went well, Milo supposes.)

Being raised by Jack, Georgina, and Philip and Robert was interesting. On Jack's part, he insisted on being referred as simply Jack—although it sounded a bit disrespectful to Milo. (He didn't question though.) Henry thought it was the greatest thing ever, once he was able to understand what was going on.

Henry even tried to call his Uncle Chuck by his first name. His Aunt Blair threatened to have Dorota wash Henry's mouth with soap if he so much as tried it. Henry, not one to having limitation—let alone rules—did it anyways. Needless to say, Henry was mortified of the lovable Polish housekeeper thereafter.

Then Lena was born, shortly after Milo turned 9 and Henry was 6. Milo had never felt so overprotective of anyone in his whole life.

Until he met Anastasia Kishlovskaya.

He met Ana on accident when he was 12 and staying with his cousin Henry because his mother insisted on a 14th honeymoon in 5 years (well it felt like 14). He was just minding his own business and looking for food and bam… he crashed into her. He thinks maybe this moment might have contributed to his impending death.

Ana was the daughter of said the lovable Polish housekeeper and Vanya (the respectable Russian concierge who still was employed in the Palace Hotel). And might have accidentally fallen for her.

But again being of sane mind, Milo wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. He concluded that this was all an infatuation. It was really the only thing that made any sense because who falls in love with someone when they're 12?

But he saw more and more of her. She was beautiful and sincerely one of the kindest people he had ever met. He never had enough of her. Her golden brown hair and stunning blue eyes… Ana was some kind of goddess.

And that was enough of that. Milo was of rational mind and this girl turned his head into mush. He had to get away from her or he'd probably ended up writing poorly written angsty poetry that no one gave a damn about.

He tried asking his mother, who said she once felt that same puppy love. She ended up stalking him while they were at NYU together and then again after he started his second book. (It sounded suspiciously like she was talking about his Uncle Dan.) His mother finally ended the tale by saying:

"Milo that type of stalker love that you're feeling doesn't last; eventually you'll find someone who understands you."

But she was mostly wrong about that, that didn't mean he disregard her advice. He stayed away from Ana for over a year and a half. And if it wasn't for the fact that they went to the same school (St. Jude's and Constance Billard. Was this seriously the only school in all of Manhattan!?) they might have never seen one another. And that's probably how Milo would have preferred it.

He was caught staring at her and his friend made some crude remark that Milo brushed off and he made damn sure never to get caught again. (As well as keeping idiots away from her). Milo managed to avoid Ana all of their first semester of their freshman year until Christmas.

Christmas had changed everything.

While Milo was enjoying the nice view of Manhattan, Ana was apparently attempting to catch him alone. And mission accomplished.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She sounded a bit down. While he didn't bother to look over, he knew she must have hurt expression on her face. They were friends after all before he ditched her.

"So now I'm not good enough to speak to?" she insisted, "The Milo I knew would never dismiss me. The Milo I knew was…"

"Gone," he finished, but she just scoffed.

"Right, that's why you stare at me from across the courtyard?" He slowly turned to face his former-crush and gave her a somewhat bored expression.

"Nogalistic purpose, I can assure you." And this caused her to become angrier with him that he swore that she growled at him. Which would have been a turn on if they weren't fighting and they were in a slightly different position.

"I was your friend, and yet you treated me like I was toy that you got bored of. I want to know what I did." And that almost broke him because if anything this was entirely _his_ all fault. Not that he would tell her this.

"Nothing," he said instead.

"You are single-handedly the worst person I have ever met," she managed to spat out.

"Sorry you feel this way," he said softly, "Some things you're better off not knowing."

And the very minute he said it, he had regretted it immediately. "Not knowing what?" She eyed him curiously.

"I thought you were leaving." And she walked closer, and unfortunately for him he was already back behind a wall.

"And you're avoiding something." Her lopsided-grin was slowly becoming a full frontal smile. She was so close that Milo nearly forgot that he was suppose to get her to leave.

"I… I'm a Spark," he said finally, "We don't avoid anything."

"Then prove it." And before he could process what was going on, he kissed her… or she kissed him? All he knew was his mother was wrong and this wasn't "stalker love" or "puppy love". And what he was feeling while her lips were pressed again his was relief. That he finally got to kiss Anastasia Kishlovsky and nothing could ruin the moment.

That was until Jack walked in.

Ana was so embarrassed that she ran out and Jack merely cock his eyebrow and said, "We'll talk later."

But Jack didn't talk about the incident the next day or the day after. For nearly four days passed and Jack hadn't mentioned one word of it to Milo. That's when he decided that Jack was slowly trying to kill him.

Having enough of the mind games Milo decided that the best to go about this was to confront Jack and demand that he tell Milo what game was he playing at.

He entered Jack's office fully determine until he saw his mother on the chair sited opposite of Jack's desk. She looked so happy (about what he couldn't say) and there was a look of mischief on her face that indicated that she knew everything and nothing all at once.

"Milo, sweetheart, done sulking?" she asked almost politely and looked up to see her son.

"I don't know what you mean mom?" he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"You've been up in your room pacing so much that Lena is starting to worry about the mental state of her brother."

"Have a lot on my mind." He looked over at Jack and the older man smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess you won't be receiving any guest today," she said, almost giddy, "Jack, we might have to inform Miss Kishlovsky that she has to come back another day."

And Milo's face paled and the smirk on Jack Bass's face grew.

"She's in the living room," Jack informed a pale-face Milo, "I suggest you don't keep her waiting."

"Oh tell her she's welcomed any time," his mother added.

"Preferably when you're here," Jack also added after Milo was making his way out the door. And Milo could have sworn this was somehow all planned. But he made his way to the living room all the same.

When he got there Ana was looking around the spacious living room before her eyes landed on Milo. She smiled light and Milo smiled back. And for the first time in five days, it didn't feel as though Jack was trying to kill him…


	4. Defining the Relationship - Georgina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DTR (Part 1): There was no flowers, no declaration of love, and there was most certainly no DTR as far as Georgie was concern.

**Defining the Relationship - Georgina's Side**

****(Part 1)** **

There was no flowers, no declaration of love, and there was most certainly no DTR as far as Georgie was concern.

She wasn't sure who began this… well, whatever it was and of course she wouldn't consider it some type of relationship. She guessed—at best— that it was a fling, but that sounded very high school-y and she was well past that stage in her life. In fact she couldn't remember most of her high school experience, so the idea of this would-be fling was moot point. She wasn't even sure of where this was going, if she was being honest with herself.

She had no idea what to make of Jack Bass, or how he had just become a constant in her mundane-ish life. Still, somehow between that initial met at the park and now, Jack was just always there. Whether it was her fault because she allowed it or his because he clearly could not resist her charm, she couldn't say.

Georgie wasn't sure when he started coming around more often than not. Or even when Jack started to get use to Milo's presence and vice versa. She couldn't—for the likes of her—remember Philip complaining that Milo was being raised by the uncle of a murdered and then her asking for a divorce. She did remember that it was the first time Jack and her fucked on the counter of the kitchen table of the townhouse that she shared with Philip. That was nice, actually it was incredible. She had to take some credit for it being amazing, considering that she was the one who initiated it.

She doesn't remember the messy divorce because who wants to remember their first marriage that eventually was suppose to crumble? Especially, when said the person who got divorce, hasn't even reached their 30s.

How awful.

Still not the end of the world and Georgie has seen and done worst. She does what she does best at time of crisis; she suppresses this memory like she has with so many other things. _It's better this way_ , she reminds herself, _it isn't like Philip won't bounce back_.

And he does, with his divorce lawyer. _Robert Wyle_. It doesn't sting and in fact she's happy for him, she isn't so happy that he abandons her five year old son one day out of the blue. But still happy that he's finally getting some love that he never got from her. And she wonders when she turned so soft, she blames Jack of course.

But Milo… oh Milo. He doesn't ask questions and while she knows it must hurt him, he didn't react. He was still the same passive child from before Philip's departure and he still acted as if Philip would turn up every day. Jack assumed he was in shock and maybe some therapy might do him some good, but Georgie refused to send him to a shrink on the count that she had seen a few doctors and they were absolutely no help at all.

When Philip returned, Milo finally cracked and hid away in his room for five days. There in after, every time Milo couldn't face something he hid from the world, until he reached a solution. She figures when he got older, his room wouldn't be where he'd run to. But that was another matter for a later day.

Still there's not a lot that Georgie wants to remember, and that's fine with her. Such as every time that Jack has mentioned the word 'relationship' and his endless talks about adopting Milo. She didn't remember them being that serious.

But he's persistence... And she's in denial. It was Dan who brought that all to a halt. It was during their weekly brunch meets, the ones that neither Jack nor Blondie approved but they did it anyways.

"Have you been listening?" Dan asked impatiently.

"No." She had no reason to lie to Dan, considering that he was one of the only people she could rely on besides Jack. In the passing years, Dan had turned into one of Manhattan's top best sellers to New York Times columnist. Serena and him had broken up as it would seem and Dan was having a bit of difficulty trying to process that. But there was only so much whining one could do in the past god knows how many years.

Yet, this was Dan.

Dan, who had been amazingly supportive of her 'relationship' with Jack, had given her decent advice, and was asking for the same courtesy. She hated feeling this pang of guilt that she couldn't care less that Serena had walked out on him again. But this was Dan, her best friend who was still asking stupid questions.

At least he stopped looking offended by her bluntness.

"Actually, this isn't about Serena." Georgina cocked her eyebrow and waited for the very analytic Dan Humphrey to continue. "Not in a sense anyways, she went to L.A. and… But actually I wanted to talk about is Milo."

"What about Milo?" she asked, "Last time I checked he was in perfect health…"

"Not that I don't believe that he isn't," he paused for dramatic effect, "but how are you with the adoption and everything? And do I get a say? I mean, I know technically Milo isn't mine, but my name was on that certificate."

"Nothing is set in stone," she answered briskly, "And not to worry Humphrey, Milo is still a Humphrey. I do owe you that much after all."

Dan grimaced. "The details are still engraved in my mind, thanks." Georgina smirked and it faltered after a moment of silence.

"He won't leave," Dan said after a moment, "he stayed this long, didn't he?"

"I'm not… I'm not questioning whether he's staying or not," she said defiantly, "Jack adopting Milo is so much more… It… Milo won't take to kindly when someone else leaves."

"At the risk of my own neck, Jack loves Milo," he said it in that a matter-of-fact voice of his, "and you guys have formed his odd family…"

Georgie snort. "I think I've had too much of this feel good movie scene for one day." She got up and left some money on the table. "This was fun, same time next week?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, sure," he sounded defeated, but then added, "He loves you, and you have been dancing around the issue long enough. Don't you…"

"Goodbye Dan."

Without another word Georgie left Dan alone with his thoughts and leaving her to wondering about a few things.


	5. A Defined Relationship - Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADR (Part 2): "I tell you I love you and your son. I want all that fucking bullshit that comes with it."

**A Defined Relationship - Jack's Side**

**(Part 2)**

There weren't a lot of people Jack Bass truly loved; in fact he could probably count with two hands how many people made it on that list. Milo Humphrey fell into that particular category on complete accident. Originally, he didn't care too much about the kid. He was three and usually with Phil, so what did he care whether he spent any time with him. Milo was barely even Georgie's, san the genes… or so it seemed.

Georgie wasn't a neglectful mother—space-y and eccentric of course—but not neglectful and Jack learned that lesson rather quickly. Milo was just always there, and it seemed there whenever Jack visited—which was often—Milo's eyes always followed him.

And of course Milo had Georgina's eyes, so it was difficult not to like the kid. He was so small and quiet, but bright. Jack found it impossible not to want more out of his relationship with Georgie because of Milo. Now, he wanted a wanted a family (he blamed Chuck and Blair's whirlwind romance or fucked relationship on that. But even with their ups and down—some of which he caused—they were happy). He supposed with age did come some wisdom.

There was just a matter of getting rid of Phil.

Good-Old-Phil would not go away and even after Jack had threatened him and later attempted to bribe him, it hadn't worked. (But where Jack failed, Phil, himself had fucked up.) Phil mentioned the incident with Chuck and Bart to Georgie and how Jack was a bad influence on Milo, he was as good as gone. And Jack was ready to fill in as Milo's new father figure.

Jack attempts to get closer to Milo were futile, after the 5th billionth time Milo asked about Phil. It put a damper on Jack's affection for Milo—or at least it made him a bit distance after awhile. How could the kid even love the jerk after he left him? This kid was going to suffer so life time abandonment issues growing up, that much was clear. So Jack suggested therapy and Georgie didn't take it too well and that was the first time she kicked him out of her townhouse.

He stopped trying to help Georgie with Milo after that, sort of.

The return of Phil was probably the worst case scenarios and that's when Milo's problems really began. For days, the kid would lock himself in his room and would barely eat or _bathe_. But there was no talking to him, and Jack did eventually try on the fifth (and final) day of the five-year-old self-incarceration.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack admitted that it was a pretty stupid question to ask, but he had to start somewhere as he sat on the edge of Milo's king size bed with Milo sitting right next to him. He expected Milo to stay mute, when he didn't it surprised him.

"Philip, not my dad." he said in very familiar matter-of-fact-tone of his.

Jack sat there wondering what to say to the poor kid.

"You think that's why he left?" Milo continued, unfazed by Jack's silence, "Momma told me that people leave sometimes because they're cowards and they need ti-time to pro-pr-pro—"

"Process?" Jacked guessed and Milo nodded. "Process what?"

"That they're failures," he finished.

Jack snorted and added, "Yeah that sounds like your mom."

"But if my da—but if Philip left, then who's my dad?" And there was a quiver in his tone. It wasn't a tone that Milo Humphrey even used. The quiet boy looked blankly at the wall not waiting for Jack to respond.

And that almost broke him.

"You know, I'm not good at a lot of things. In fact, I screwed up a lot growing up. My brother, Bart, raised me because our dad wasn't there and I resented the hell," Milo eyes widen at the world hell and Jack smiled, "out of him. I don't know how to be a dad, but hey I could learn right?"

Milo seemed to realize what Jack was saying, and a smile erupted on the small boy's face.

"Just call me Jack and not dad, alright? Because that way when you meet your dad, you can… Well you call him whatever you want."

Milo nodded vigorously and he stood up and faced Jack.

"Thank you. " And that was the first time, Milo hugged Jack Bass. Regardless of who Milo's real father was, Milo Humphrey would always be Jack's son and that's exactly what he told Georgie a few days later before she had her infamous "brunch date" with the Brooklyn Nobody.

"Are you insane? Philip's back and he wants custody."

"He left for months on end! He could pick up and leave again and take Milo with him this time."

"Who doesn't he is my kid after all!"

"This isn't a fucking joke, Georgina. I want to adopt him."

"Well get in line, my kid's not for sale."

"You just said…"

"I know what I said! But Philip wants him, you want him, Dan wants to get to know him… Do Chuck and Blair want to add to their little happy clan?"

"You're twisting everything around! You don't get to do this to Milo, he needs stability."

"And what would you know about stability? Or Milo for that reason?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I've actually been around him these last few days, or last few years. Or maybe the fact that we've been at this relationship for just as long."

She perched her lips and walked away, but Jack Bass was not quite done with her just yet.

"Are you running scared, Georgina?"

She didn't stop, however.

"I tell you I love you and your son. I want all that fucking bullshit that comes with it. For fucking sake stop."

And she did.

"I need to go to see my son," she says quietly and abandon's Jack right on spot.

He doesn't see Georgie for another week and he stays away from Milo because of that. But he's lost without them and he hates that he turned into his nephew, for the sake of one damn women and her child.

He's out drinking with Chuck when he realizes that he desperately needs to see them, even if it's only Milo.

"You love the crazy bitch," Chuck says it with all the mirth he can muster.

Jack rolls his eyes in response.

"This would actually be more amusing if she actually said 'I love you' right back."

"Why?" Jack knows why, because the first time he told Georgina Sparks he loved her, she laughed. Right to his face and then dismissed it as if he had told her that cats caused him to have an allergic reaction (which they did).

"Georgina loves herself more than anything, except Milo it would seem. I won't hold my breathe on her coming to terms with any feelings she might have for you."

They leave things like that, and not the first time leaving Jack feeling utterly fucked.

The next day he's in meetings all morning with Chuck and the rest of board members of Bass Industry. And by the time he manages to reach his office, he's exhausted from dealing with everyone. However, his secretary informs him that he has visitor and it's important.

"Fuck," he mutters under his breath and walks in only to find Milo, but his nanny Miss Sarah (really she just looks like Dorota, the English edition).

"He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer," the older women said at once, "Nearly ran off when I suggested we head back to the townhouse instead."

Jack sighed. "You can go. I've got this taken care of."

"Very well then," she cleared her throat and proceeded to walk past Jack. "Willful child that one."

Jack doesn't laugh until after Miss Sarah leaves.

"What exactly did you do?" he asked the apparent 'willful child'. Milo looks like he was contemplating answering the question, but decides to wonder Jack's office instead.

"What do you do?"

"Run an Empire," a ghostly smile appeared on the man's face and Milo looked at him curiously.

"Now, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about momma," Milo said bleakly, "She's… she's sad."

Jack frowned. Georgina Sparks sad? That seemed a bit far fetch, but this was Milo and he just didn't lie to people. The boy was everything his mother was not.

"Do you love her?"

"Very much, and whether she knows it or not…"

"She has to know," Milo insisted, "You have to tell her because she's going to keep being sad."

"Milo," Jack voice softens and walks over to where Milo was standing. He was staring at a picture of him and Chuck after he got out of jail.

"Is he your son?" Milo looked up admirably at Jack, and he chuckled. Poor kid hadn't even heard the rumors about the 'Great Chuck Bass'.

"Nephew," Jack corrected. "And as far as they come, he's not half bad."

"Not so bad yourself." He heard a familiar voice behind and there with a stack of folders in hand is the owner of Bass Industries, as well as a number of hotel properties, Chuck Bass. Jack glanced down at Milo, who started at Chuck intently.

"You must be Milo," Chuck asserted, "Georgina should bring you down more often. Henry might need some friends soon, I suspect."

"Who's Henry?"

"My son." There was a glint in Chuck's eye whenever he spoke of Henry. To everyone who knew, Chuck loved Henry more than anything in the world, maybe except for Blair. Jack was glad he was able to force them into marriage when he did.

"Well I should leave you two." Chuck left before Milo had a chance to question Chuck further on who Henry was.

"He's strange," Milo said simply and Jack agreed. "Have you meet Henry?"

"Was there the day he was born," he confirmed. There was a sadness in Milo face that Jack recognized from a few week back.

"What do you say we get out of here and get some ice cream?" Milo nodded distractedly.

Jack had his secretary cancel all his later plans and headed out to lunch with his… son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was suppose to be a part 3 based on Milo's POV, but it was never completed. I hope one day it might be...


	6. Five Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Days: Much like anything pertaining to Milo, Georgina waits five days in the hospital for her son to wake up.

**Five Days**

Georgina doesn't cry, she didn't know how to.

She doesn't remember much after the ambulance had arrived, she doesn't remember the threatening anyone's life, nor does she remember arriving at the hospital.

She remembers the painfully annoying white walls, and the forms she was required to sign. She remembers stupid unimportant details of the room _he_ was in. She can't even picture his face. She just _can't_.

She wants to hurt someone, she wants to cry, she wants… she wants him to wake up.

Georgina had never had she felt so small.

"Stay with me," she wants to plead. She doesn't say it, but she hopes he knows how sorry she was after all these years when she neglected him. Of course, Milo Humphrey never held that against her. She admittedly neglected him as a baby, but she made up for it during his childhood. Milo Humphrey loves Georgina and Jack Bass more than anyone, including his girlfriend, Ana.

Milo Humphrey was currently hospitalized, after suffering stroke.

Milo was dying.

The thought seemed foreign to her, almost as if it was unacceptable.

Milo couldn't die, Milo was a Spark. And Sparks' did _not_ die.

They had asked if her family had any past heart conditions or if Jack had any. Of course she couldn't explain that Jack was not the father, that Dan wasn't either, or Philip, or Robert. She couldn't even say who the father was for fear that they might kill her or Milo. So she had no way of knowing if his biological father had any heart conditions. However, if he had the power to save Milo she might have to risk her own life for his.

She smiled despite the situation; she had finally understood the role of a concern parent. And she hated it.

She heard the doctors come in and out, the nurses taking his vitals and checking the IV. She sat there quietly as everything moved around her. Jack would be making his way back from a business meeting in Spain, it wasn't quick enough. Her strengthens were finally failing her. She needed Jack.

Everything was moving too fast or too slow, and yet Milo did not move.

Once the nurse had left, Georgina finally looked over and saw Milo's pale face. He looked different somehow, aged, sick, _dying_.

Was this Milo?

Milo was only 16 and full of life. He had only broken out of his awkward phrase this past year. He was dating someone who loved him and he loved her.

No, not loved. Loves.

Somewhere Milo was kicking and some part of Georgina knew that was her doing.

She heard the door open, but didn't acknowledge whoever it was.

"I brought you coffee." Blair sat next to her and extended her arm, Georgina didn't acknowledge her. For awhile neither spoke and Georgina was sure that Blair was waiting for her to speak.

It was an odd tentative friendship, and neither one would openly state that they were in fact friends but neither would deny it either. It had been Milo and Henry's own friendship that helped the two mothers connected and whether they said it, or admitted it, they were friends.

"It's strange," Georgina began calmly, "I know he's right in front of me. I know he's staring at the fucking ceiling because he has no choice. I'm told he can hear me. I'm told that, if in fact he does wake up, there's a chance he will never be the same. He's right there, he's right fucking there and I can't do anything. I can't even make him laugh. I can't _do_ anything."

By the end of her tirade, Georgina is on the verge of hysteria and she doesn't honestly care. She can't stop feeling as though Milo's fate has already been decided.

"At least he knows you're here," Blair said pointedly.

Georgina scoffed, right because that matters.

"It does matter," Blair quietly, "I've watched Milo grow up, thanks to Henry. I know Milo, and I know he'd thank you for just being here. As strange as it sounds Georgina, you've been a good mother to him. It's stupid of you to think otherwise and it's stupid of you to lose hope when he needs it the most."

"I haven't given up," Georgina replies defensively.

"Then stop acting like you have," Blair bit back. "He's still got a pulse, and you've still got brains, so think for a moment and realize you have to be strong for your family."

Georgina honestly didn't know if she could be.

* * *

After Blair left, Henry stopped in for a quick visit. The boys practically attached to the hip, which was odd considering their age difference. Yet, Henry idolized Milo from a young age and Milo thought Henry was fearless. The two had different mannerisms, while Henry was a demonic child—in Georgina's opinion—Milo was calm and reserved. Henry had everything, and Milo was content with what he had. She had never seen them fight for longer than a few days—in that time Milo had infamously locked himself away in his room for five days. Hell, Henry had even helped Georgina and Jack get Ana to the penthouse after the mishaps at the Christmas party during Milo's freshman year at St. Jude. Truth be told, Milo could not find a better friend than Henry Bass.

"How's he doing?" Henry asks a few minutes after he entered. Had this been a different time point in Georgina's life she might have answered, " _How do you think he's doing?_ "

But that was then.

"Hard to tell," she answers honestly, "never been good with all the medical terminology, but he's tough, right? He's…"

"He's going to make it," Henry said forcefully, "That's all there is to it. I'm going to make sure he gets the best help possible, don't worry Aunt Georgie. Milo's just gone away for a few days; he'll be back soon enough."

It took all her resolve to keep from choking back the tears forming in her eyes. "Five days?"

Henry nodded.

"Five days."

And those words had done it, the tears that would not come earlier had began to run down her face. Henry—the once demonic child—had given her something that she thought she lost. Hope. It was strange that the boy she had once wanted to strangle was offering some moral support. For a moment, she wondered what the third Bass planning.

Henry smiled sadly, almost waiting for her to say something else. Almost as if asking her to trust him take care of things. She nodded, unsure of what Henry Bass was capable of if he lost someone he considered a brother. 

* * *

 

The days lingered on past the forth day and more people began to arrive. 

Jack had arrived the following days after Milo's stroke, however, was left to linger outside when Dan came to visit, which caused a bit of an uproar. Unfortunately for Jack, Dan's name was technically on the birth certificate and Milo had long accept Dan as a second father figure almost on par with Jack himself. And while Georgina wanted Jack in the room, she needed Dan. Dan—unfortunately, according to Jack—was her rock, her best friend, and no matter what Dan had also been there when Milo had been born. Dan loved Milo and there was no way around it.

Jack and his petty jealously could fucking wait until Milo woke up, at least that's what Georgina kept telling herself. 

Ana had only stayed with Georgina for a few minutes on the third day before excusing herself, probably to cry or something. Georgia didn't know what to make of the girl who had seen so strong and bold the day Ana told her what she felt for Milo, now broken unable to look at him. Henry had come a few more times, only reminding her to keep her spirit up, which she no longer appreciated as they reached the fifth day. Hadn't he promised that Milo would be waking up any day now?

Of all the visitors, Serena's visit surprised her the most. Serena had spent so much of her time traveling between Manhattan and Los Angeles, that it seemed odd to see her when didn't really have to. It was also odd since Dan and her were having marital problems—when weren't they—and Dan hadn't mentioned that Serena was in town.  But the socialite blogger fashionista, or really whatever her title was, sat next to her and said nothing. Not a damn thing.

"You can tell Dan, I don't need a baby sitter," she snapped after a few moments of silence passed. 

The blonde nodded, but still hadn't said anything. 

"You can leave." Georgina turned to face her and noticed that Serena had not taken her eyes off Milo. 

"I wanted to see how he was doing," Serena said softly, "It's strange seeing him so... helpless."

Georgina's eyes narrowed and wondered when Milo and Serena had bonded. 

And as if reading Georgina's thoughts, Serena smiled sadly, "Milo visits Dan a lot, sometimes I join them when I'm in the city. He reminds me of you, when we were younger before the drugs and the alcohol. His strong will, his talent for getting away with things, and mostly the look in his eye when he's happy."

Georgina swallowed back the insult she was about to hurdle her way and listened to Serena prattle on about her son. 

"You made that happen, and no matter what animosity lingers between us, you are a good mother." She finished off rather dramatically.

"Is that all?" Georgina asked rather bitingly, "I didn't realized I needed your approval for mom of the year."

Serena sighed and looked over at Georgina. "It doesn't really matter what I think. What matters is Milo waking up and who's going to be there for him when he does. I just wanted to lend my support, even if you don't want it."

The words rang hollow in Georgina's ears and did nothing as Serena walked away. A few minutes later Jack popped in with Lena sleeping on his shoulders, and for a moment she had completely forgotten about Lena. Her sweet daughter, who had been largely absent from Georgina's vision the last four, almost five, days. 

"You and Lena should go home," Georgina said softly, uncharacteristically dismissive of her other two family members. Just a few days ago, she had hope for Jack to be there for them, but he wasn't. Maybe, she had been unreasonably resentful of him. Maybe that's what she allowed Dan to stay with her and not her husband. Because she may have loved Dan, but she didn't need him half as much as Jack. 

But it was Dan who was there, not Jack. When things started falling apart it was Blair, Henry, Dan, and everyone but Jack. So maybe she was just a angry at him. Maybe, she wouldn't been if Milo ever woke up, but at that moment she was.

"You should get some rest, I can stay here with Milo." It was a tempting off and one she almost considered, but this was Milo.

"I'm fine."

"George, we've been over this. Milo is not the only one who needs you," he insisted. If she could she would have murdered him at that very moment, she had known that Lena needed her, but how could she leave? Would Lena understand if her mother was having a break down because her eldest was dying? Did she understand that she couldn't just leave? Did Jack know this and was using Lena as bait to get her to come home?

Perhaps it was a mixture of paranoia, sleep deprivation, and depression that made Georgia react the way she did. 

"If you want to leave so much and abandon Milo, then don't bother coming back," she snarled. 

Jack clenched his jaw and walked out of the room. It had been a low blow, but she was half certain that she didn't care. It had been days and Milo hadn't woken up and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 

Late in the afternoon on the fifth day, Georgina woke up with Dan offering her coffee. It was Brunch Day.

"No, thank you."

"Jack will kill me if you don't eat something, hell I'm betting Milo will too."

Milo? Milo was... she looked over and Milo. His eyes were opened.

Georgina choke back a sob and ran over towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shift from the last few chapters, it basically takes place few years after chapter 3. This is a personal because it's loosely based on real life events from my teenage years, and I haven't thought of it in so long. So it was weird writing it, but oddly therapeutic.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers on the series finale! I have no idea how Jack and Georgie will get together, only that there is a slight confirmation that they will be together. So this is canon/noncanon... Minor hints on Dangina lolol because I could ok?


End file.
